


Daedalus

by ochotonidae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Light Angst, Mythology References, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Sad Deceit | Janus Sanders, Swearing, i think, like it just ends, nothing happens, somebody tell me if that's an incorrect tag please, sorta like it doesn't have plot but things happen, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochotonidae/pseuds/ochotonidae
Summary: A short reflection on how Virgil had left.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Daedalus

**Author's Note:**

> Ok quick recap of the story of Icarus (just in case):  
> Icarus (and his father, Daedalus) are trying to escape from Crete. They can't go by sea or land because it's being monitored. Daedalus (being a great inventor) creates wings out of wax and feathers so he and his son can fly away. He warns Icarus to not fly too close to the sea, as the sea spray will clog his wings and weigh him down, and also not too close to the sun, because the heat will melt the wax and he will fall. Icarus, ignoring his father's warning and overcome with excitement from flight, flies too close to the sun. His wings melt and he falls into the sea.
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by this myth, but is not an exact parallel.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to get out of this fucking hellhole.” Virgil scowled, lounging back on the worn couch.

“Where would you go? Thomas isn’t ready to hear about us, and it’s not like the core sides want us there.” Janus frowned, something in his chest twisting when he heard Virgil’s dejected sigh.

“He might be ready. For you, not me. It’ll be- it’ll be entertainment. But-”

“Really?” Virgil cut in, and the hope on his face was almost enough to make Janus’s apprehension melt away.

“They won’t like it though. They might… hurt you, or something.”

“Oh…”

“I’m going.” his face was set, and Janus knew he couldn’t change his decision.

“Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Virgil rolled his eyes, flashing a smile to Janus.

“I won’t.”

“Jan, you should join us up there. They’re amazing.” Virgil said, after a Q&A for Thomas’s YouTube channel.

“J, they’re really cool. They actually listen to me sometimes!” Virgil said, after hissing at Logan in a debate. Hissing the way Janus had taught him.

“Dee.” Virgil confronted him after becoming a cartoon villain for less than a minute.

“Yes?” Janus answered, heart heavy as he waited for Virgil’s next sentence.

“Can you move my room? Closer to them?” And Janus knew something like this was coming, but it still hurt. A lot.

Feeling like something was constricting around his chest, Janus nodded.

“ _Well yeah, Thomas’s friends make me feel more at ease... But Thomas lying would make me just as uneasy. And anyone who doesn't understand that should just shut up!_ ”

Virgil was gone.

Janus had always enjoyed myths, the tales woven throughout history with complex morals and symbolism. He’d even chosen his own name from a Roman god, loving how it held a greater meaning than just the name of a portion of one man’s mind.

But now, he noticed that his life was turning into a particularly ironic mirror of the tale of Icarus.

His son. The side he’d raised as his own, the side whom he’d kill for to see the bright purple eyeshadow again, the side whom he loved.

The side who had left him on his wax wings that Janus had helped him make. The side that had flown away, and the old Virgil who was dead now, replaced by a side that hated Janus.

And now, Janus was alone. Mourning the shattered pieces of a relationship he hadn’t noticed withering until it was much too late.

And he cried out in grief as he watched Virgil sing songs and have family movie nights and horribly fail in the kitchen but still have fun as they tried to salvage over-salted cookies.

Virgil flew too high, and now he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes or anything is offensive, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Also we're just pretending that Remus and the unnamed side don't exist ok cool
> 
> I have no clue why I wrote this, I just got inspired out of nowhere so I might write this again later if my writing style changes ok bye


End file.
